


Family Matters

by Mayalaen



Series: Resonance 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Powers, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Profound Bond, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel have just gotten back to the motel after a hunt when someone or something comes to the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> There is vague preslash Sam/Gabriel. I didn't include the pairing in the tags because it's preslash, but I wanted to make a note of it for those not interested in that pairing.
> 
> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/15227.html) || [LJ Master Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/14350.html)

*Grrr, uhn-hum-grrr, uhn, grrr*  
  
Dean spins around.  He's never heard that many noises strung together like that from Cas.  They meshed into nearly one sound, and there's an urgency and force to the sounds that shocks Dean with their viciousness.  They come so fast that Dean feels a little dizzy for a moment.  He's sure he only picked out a handful of the noises, and the inflection on some of the noises is beyond his comprehension.  
  
Cas' eyes are wide, and he's looking toward the door of the motel room.  *Coo-dook*  
  
Dean's never heard Cas' noise for love used in that way before.  He has no idea what it means.  Sure, it sounds as if he's saying good love, positive love, but Dean isn't following.  And he's a little freaked out over the way Cas is taking a protective stance, moving between Dean and the door.  
  
“Cas?” Dean says, keeping his voice low in case Cas wants him quiet.  
  
It's obvious Cas knows what's on the other side of the door, so he'll let Cas lead on this.  Dean hears Sam getting up from his spot on the bed, and he knows his brother is grabbing a gun.  Just as Dean wants to kick himself for not having a gun in the back of his jeans, Sam presses a second gun into Dean's hand from behind, and Dean wraps his fingers around it.  
  
*Grunt, nih, dit*  
  
Dean's stomach clenches.  Those noises didn't come from Cas.  It has to be an angel.  Cas said demons don't use this language.  But what shocks Dean is that he didn't realize until this moment that he could hear other angels, and he feels his body tense, ready for a fight.  
  
He doesn't care that the first noise the other angel made means a mothering reassurance and concern.  It could be a trap.  Cas isn't a dickbag, but in Dean's experience, plenty of other angels are.  And Dean's never heard the last noise in the series.  It could mean anything.  
  
*Click* Cas says as he tilts his head, his body still shielding Dean from the door, but the tension in his body lessens somewhat.  
  
*Eh-hic, dit-hic, coo* comes through the door, each sound clear and enunciated, as if the angel on the other side of the door is talking Cas out of storming through the door and smiting.  There are a few other noises coming through the door that Dean's never heard before, but he can't ask Cas about them now.  
  
Cas' body deflates, but Dean's still freaking out.  He heard his name followed by the form of love Cas usually uses when he references Sam.  The noises are coming faster than they do when Dean hears them from Cas, and it's a little confusing.  And Dean still has no idea what *dit* means.  
  
*Squeak, hnnn* Cas says, then walks to the door and opens it.  
  
Dean splutters for a moment, and he hears Sam gasp from somewhere behind him.  “What the hell?” Dean blurts.  
  
Gabriel stands there, smirking.  “Things are a little too tense in here, little brother,” Gabriel says, stepping through the doorway.  
  
Cas backs up, still keeping himself between Gabriel and Dean.  Dean has no idea why Cas is being so protective.  Sure, Gabriel messes with them, but he's never really done anything so horrible Cas needs to throw himself in harm's way.  
  
Okay, well, beside killing Dean over and over again to teach them a lesson.  But it wasn't permanent.  And Gabriel did have a good reason for doing it.  
  
Gabriel walks up to Cas and hugs him, and Dean tries not to chuckle out loud when he sees Cas stand stock still for a moment, stiff in Gabriel's arms.  Gabriel just holds on, then Cas slowly wraps his arms around Gabriel.  Dean hears Sam snort behind him.  
  
“I'm proud of you, little brother,” Gabriel says, looking over Cas' shoulder at Dean.  “I'm not here to challenge anything, I promise,” he says, pulling out of the hug and ruffling Cas' hair.  
  
*Snick* Cas says, and Dean swears the questioning noise sounds hopeful.  
  
*Uhn, coo* Gabriel says, then leans in and kisses Cas' forhead.  *Hic, dit*  
  
Dean knows the first part means that Gabriel approves of him, and he finds it a little odd that Gabriel would say something like that.  He figures Gabriel must know about their relationship, but what the fuck does Gabriel mean by approval of Dean?  
  
*Purr* comes from Castiel.  
  
Dean is a little jealous that somebody other than him managed to make Cas purr.  He knows it means Cas is extremely content, but he's only ever made that noise for Dean, and now Gabriel just waltzes in and gets the noise out of Cas?  
  
“We good?” Gabriel asks, looking Cas in the eye.  *Click*  
  
*Hnnn* “Yes,” Cas says, and Dean can hear the smile in Cas' tone of voice.  
  
*Uhn, coo* Gabriel says as he walks up to Dean.  “So who made the first move, Dean-o?  Did my little brother finally get the balls to declare his undying love or did you throw him down and have your way with him because he wouldn't stop mooning over you?”  
  
The smirk is firmly in place, but there's something else in Gabriel's eyes that Dean can't place.  In anyone else, Dean would call that look affection, and it looks odd coming from Gabriel.  Dean gapes at Gabriel for a moment.  
  
“C'mere, bro-in-law,” Gabriel says enthusiastically as he reaches out and pulls Dean into a crushing hug.  
  
Dean's hands flutter at his sides for a few moments while his brain catches up.  He hears Sam chuckling, and he wishes his arms weren't stuck at his sides so he could smack Sam upside the head.  
  
Wait a minute.  Bro-in-law?  Dean squirms in the embrace, but then stumbles when Gabriel suddenly lets go of him.  
  
*Whistle* comes from Gabriel, and it's not a wolf-whistle made by the vessel.  It's the noise Cas makes when he wants something, like food or Dean's dick.  The way Gabriel is kind of leering at him, Dean thinks it means the latter.  
  
“Hey!” Dean barks.  “I'm not a piece of meat.  Or, well, I'm not a piece of your meat.  Or something like that,” he says with a frown.  He shakes his head, quitting that line of reasoning while he's ahead.  Or something.  “I'm his,” Dean says, pointing at Cas.  
  
*Cuh* comes from Gabriel.  
  
“It's not funny, asshole,” Dean grumbles, giving Gabriel the stink eye.  
  
Gabriel's smirk drops from his face abruptly.  “You heard me,” Gabriel says rather than asks, his eyes widening.  He turns to Cas, then looks back at Dean, pointing at him.  “He heard me,” Gabriel says, as if Cas did something to Dean that needs addressing, and Gabriel's the one to do it.  
  
“He did,” Cas says, straight-faced in a way he hasn't been for weeks now.  
  
Dean immediately misses Cas' easygoing way.  He doesn't know why he's acting like this around Gabriel, but it might just be that Cas is behaving in front of another angel.  
  
“What happened?” Gabriel asks, looking at Cas.  “Did you bond fully without inviting me?” he asks, his voice sounding so betrayed that Dean feels a little guilty even though he's done nothing wrong.  
  
*Squeal* “No, it was a spell mixed with uncontrollable power that completed the bond,” Cas says, still stoic.  
  
“But it's a good thing, right?  You guys are happy?” he asks, sounding concerned, and the tone Gabriel uses is so different than his normal cocky and teasing tone that it makes the situation feel surreal.  
  
“I love *dook, uhn* him,” Cas says, the word melding with the sound in a way that warms Dean's heart.  
  
Gabriel launches himself at Cas, hugging him so hard Dean hears a squeak that comes from the vessel's throat.  Dean's eyes widen, and he feels Sam smack his arm.  He turns to look at Sam, and the two of them share a confused look.  
  
*Hic, coo, dit* Gabriel says, holding Cas tight, shoving his face into Cas' neck.  
  
Cas' eyes close as he melts into Gabriel, his arms going around Gabriel.  Dean gasps as he feels the connection between them open enough that he gets a quick blast of feelings, explanation, and knowledge.  
  
“Oh, fuck, it's his name,” Dean breathes, amazed that he now knows something so simple yet so meaningful.  
  
“What is?  Who's name” Sam asks, not able to hear what the other three can.  
  
“*Dit* is Cas' name,” Dean whispers.  
  
The name means so much that Dean feels his chest ache.  It's baby brother, student, strength, warrior, trusted one, one who fell for humans, fiercely protected one, a love that encompasses everything but a sexual aspect, wrapped up with the meaning Angel of Thursday.  
  
The feelings associated with the name include some of the same things Dean feels for Sam; being the older brother, being the one who watched him grow, took care of him, protected him, loved him more completely than anyone else ever did or ever could, the one who taught him what he knows, the one who watched him leave the nest, sad because of that loss, but so proud because he had a significant part in what that brother became.  
  
Dean realizes he's not breathing and takes in a gulp of air.  He had no idea Gabriel and Cas had that kind of relationship.  It instantly changes his entire idea of what Gabriel is.  
  
*Kra* Castiel says, and Dean's knees feel weak.  
  
It's Gabriel's name.  It means older brother, vast knowledge, nearly incomparable and raw power, light and dark that has formed a beautiful amalgamation, amusement, strength, warrior, every kind of love possible to have including something Dean can only describe as a sort of a schoolboy crush, weaving through the meaning of Gabriel's name; God is my strength and messenger of God.  
  
Dean's never been the little brother, so the feelings that filter through are all new to him, and he can only hope Sam feels the same way for him.  There's so much appreciation in the emotion that Dean's jaw drops.  There's a strong devotion.  There's a little bit of idolization, like one would give to someone who has mentored them, made them realize their dreams, and loved them no matter what.  
  
A background feeling rocks Dean's world yet again.  It's something he's never felt, even more so than the other feelings he's read from Cas so far.  At first he mistakes it for Gabriel being Cas' crutch, but it's not that.  
  
No matter what Castiel does, how long they're apart, what they say or do to each other, Cas knows without a doubt he's got his older brother.  Even when Gabriel does things Cas doesn't understand, things someone else might see as destroying their relationship, hurting Cas on purpose, Cas has no doubt that Gabriel has a good reason, that he'd never give up on Cas, that he'd never deny him.  
  
Dean can do nothing but stare as Cas and Gabriel end their embrace and turn to him.  He feels numb.  No, it's not numb.  He feels like he's been pulled through an emotional roller coaster.  He feels hypersensitive, and he stupidly had mistaken it for numbness.  
  
Gabriel smiles at him.  Really smiles at him instead of smirking or teasing.  Dean stands there staring as Gabriel walks up and manifests a handkerchief, then gently wipes at Dean's cheeks.  
  
It snaps Dean out of his shock, and he pulls back, frowning at Gabriel as he wipes at his own face.  He's embarrassed he'd been crying.  He feels raw.  He feels exposed in a way that normally would scare the shit out of him, but for some reason he can't express, it's okay.  
  
*Hum, nih* Gabriel says, then claps a hand on Dean's shoulder.  “I don't have to give you the talk about treating Cas good, then threaten to beat the shit out of you if you hurt him, do I?” he asks, smirking at Dean.  
  
After all he's seen and felt in the last few minutes, it takes Dean a moment to pull himself together.  Dean's grateful that Gabriel is giving him time, not teasing him.  
  
“Uhm, no, you don't.  I love him,” Dean says, a wobbly smile on his lips.  “I'll probably hurt him sometimes because I tend to fuck up, but I'll do my best.”  
  
*Coo, uhn* Gabriel says, and Dean knows it's full of approval.  “Great answer,” Gabriel says with a smile.  
  
“Ahem,” Sam says, startling Dean.  “Anyone care to fill me in?”  
  
Gabriel chuckles.  “I got this one, guys,” he says loudly, obnoxiously, and with a leer in Sam's direction, then snaps his fingers, disappearing along with Sam.  
  
An hour ago, Dean would've freaked out if Gabriel had flown off with Sam, but knowing what he knows now, he's only mildly concerned.  
  
“He has a crush on Sam,” Cas says, walking to Dean and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.  
  
He kisses Dean gently, as if he knows Dean's still coming to terms with everything.  When he pulls back, Cas opens up the connection enough to send calm and love through, then closes it down to where it was before Gabriel walked in.  
  
“TMI,” Dean grumbles as he lets his forehead fall to Cas' shoulder.  
  
Cas chuckles.  “All I said was he had a crush on Sam.  I didn't tell you what he wants to do to Sam.”  
  
“Dude!” Dean yelps.  “No details!”  
  
*Bleat* “I'm sorry,” Cas says, obviously trying to keep from laughing.  
  
“Yeah, I know what that noise means.  The sincerity of your words underwhelms me,” Dean grumbles.  
  
“Yes, I've been bad.  I should make it up to you by helping you find something else to focus on,” Cas says.  *Rumble*  
  
Dean barks out a laugh.  “Sex would help.  Though you might have to keep me focused for a long time to keep the image of Sam and Gabriel out of my mind until I recover from the horrific mental images.”  
  
*Cuh* “I'll get started right away,” Cas says, pushing a hand into the back of Dean's jeans, teasing a finger between Dean's ass cheeks.  
  
“Mmm, yeah,” Dean moans, already forgetting about whatever it is Sam and Gabriel are doing.  “Hey, wait,” he says, pulling back to look Castiel in the eye.  
  
*Snick*  
  
“Why can I hear Gabriel?  He even seemed surprised by it, so what's going on?” Dean asks.  
  
*Wheek* Cas says, a smile on his face.  “It's never happened with a human before,” he says, excitement oozing from him.  
  
“Uhm, okay,” Dean drawls, not seeing the significance.  “That doesn't seem all that odd since there's not a whole lot of angels hooking up with humans, right?”  
  
*Wheek, hnnn*  “There have been some angel and human relationships before,” Cas says, and Dean swears the slivers of sunlight in his eyes are even brighter than normal.  “There have even been some who have bonded, but never has the bonding allowed the humans to have abilities of their own.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks.  “I didn't have this ability before.”  
  
“There's never been anyone like *uhn* you,” Cas says.  “I pulled you from Hell, and we bonded then, soul to grace in a direct way that would never have happened had you been in a human body.  Your soul grabbed onto *grunt* me, and it refused to let go.”  
  
“Oh,” Dean says, his head spinning with what Cas is telling him.  
  
“You already carried my mark, we'd begun a full bonding process that would've taken time and effort on both our parts to complete,” Cas says.  “When we were hit with the power from the witch's spell, it changed you on a cellular level, the grace of the fallen angel suffused through your body and soul, making it possible for your body, soul, and mind to withstand these things that a normal human would never survive.  And you survived the suffusion because again your soul reached out for me and wouldn't let go.”  
  
“My soul kind of likes you,” Dean says with grin.  
  
*Hnnn* Cas says with a smile.  “The abilities you have displayed since then have come from you, not because of our connection.”  
  
“Huh?” Dean says, feeling rather stupid.  
  
“The connection we share allows us to pass things between us freely like emotions and thoughts, and that's because of our bond, but it doesn't give you the ability to hear other angels in their true language, see other angels in their true form” Cas says.  
  
“So it's coming from me, not you?” Dean asks, his chest feeling tight with excitement and a healthy dose of fear.  
  
*Hum* comes from Cas, a noise he continues making as if to gently and slowly calm Dean.  “What you describe as opening and closing our connection is actually me muting your abilities as well as the connection we share because your mind isn't ready for it all yet,” Cas says.  
  
“Uhm, so I have superpowers?” Dean asks, feeling silly, but totally blown away by what Cas is saying.  
  
Cas smiles.  “Yes.  Beside being able to perceive angelic sounds and see the true form of an angel, you also have telekinesis, improved strength and speed, the ability to dull another being's power, and you're able to perceive objects and beings that aren't visible to humans, which is why you saw the magic disintegrating in the witch's room.”  
  
“But,” Dean says, searching for what he wants to say, trying to wrap his brain around everything, “I haven't been able to do any of that stuff.”  
  
“Because I've muted your powers,” Cas says patiently.  “Do you remember when you ran through the forest and pushed the werewolf off me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean says, shivering a little at the reminder of that day.  
  
“Sam is a faster runner than you,” Cas explains.  “Yet you got to me quite a while before Sam did, and then you pushed the werewolf off of me without much effort.”  
  
“I thought it was adrenaline,” Dean says.  
  
“It was more than that,” Cas says.  “When the werewolf attacked me, I lost part of my control over your powers, and because you were worried about me, you didn't notice.”  
  
Dean chuckles.  “I was scared out of my mind that it was going to kill you,” he says.  
  
*Hnnn* Cas says with a smile.  “You saved me.  You were there just in time and killed it before it could do more damage.”  
  
“So when you un-muted my powers to fix the wound in your neck, was all that me?  Was I the one that was reading the forest and the animals?  The knowledge of the lake wasn't you?” Dean asks.  
  
“It was a little of both,” Cas says.  “Your powers were magnified by my grace after I stopped suppressing your powers and, in human terms, leaned my grace on your soul to fix the wound.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Dean asks.  
  
“In a metaphysical way, I rested my grace on your soul *mmm* so that I could focus on mending the wound,” Cas explains.  “I used your soul to ground me, to protect me, and to channel and boost my energy.”  
  
“But I didn't feel drained afterward,” Dean says.  
  
“We don't drain each other.  We build each other up,” Cas says.  “Had it not been for the bond, you would've passed out from fatigue for days after what I'd done.”  
  
“Uhm, wow,” Dean says, then chuckles.  It's not funny, but he doesn't know what else to say, what reaction to have to all this.  “So I know you've said I'm not ready for all of this, but if I have these powers, they're coming from me, then why can't I handle them?  I thought you were closing the connection because a human couldn't handle what I thought was coming from you.”  
  
*Snick* “I should've explained it more fully to you, but a lot of what's been happening to you is new to me, and I'm not even fully able to explain it all to my satisfaction,” Cas says, frowning a little.  
  
Dean winces.  “Yeah, I suppose it's hard to explain.”  
  
*Squeak* “What we were exposed to, the witch's power, it should've never happened to you, and even though a lot of this is coming from you, from your abilities, it doesn't change the fact that a human mind and body were never meant to have these abilities.”  
  
“Will I ever be able to have them?” Dean asks.  
  
“Yes,” Cas says, and the certainty with which he says it reassures Dean.  “I've been slowly giving you more control ever since I first muted them.  You wouldn't have been able to hear Gabriel's language just one week ago, and I didn't allow you to see his true form yet.”  
  
Dean huffs.  “I hadn't even thought of that.  But now that you say it, I should've realized I couldn't see anything different about him.”  
  
“You had other things on your mind,” Cas says.  
  
“Yeah, kinda,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.  “Oh!” Dean says suddenly, his eyes widening.  “Is that why you're letting me hear and see more of you when we fuck?” he asks.  
  
*Cuh* Cas says as he chuckles.  “Yes.  Your physical body can handle an angel's true form, true voice, and can hear our language, so allowing you that when your mind is focused on sex is okay because it's your mind that I'm protecting when I suppress your abilities.”  
  
“Cool,” Dean breathes.  “Hey, does Gabriel look different than other angels because he's an archangel?” he asks excitedly.  
  
*Snick* “All angels appear different, just like humans appear different from one another,” Cas explains.  “Gabriel has much more power than I ever did, and you'll be able to see that difference, but we also have other differences that you'll understand when you see him.”  
  
“Awesome,” Dean says with a grin.  “Oh, fuck, you just reminded me of Gabriel, and that reminds me of what he and my brother might be up to right now,” he grumbles, frowning again.  
  
Castiel laughs, and it's a beautiful sound because both his vessel's voice is involved as well as Cas' true voice.  Dean wants to make Cas laugh like that over and over again, and he doubts that sound will ever get old.  
  
Cas pops the buttons on Dean's jeans, allowing his right hand to have more room as he pushes his middle finger into Dean's hole.  “Then I had better give you something else to focus on, as I'd promised earlier when you whined about it.”  
  
Dean moans, his dick twitching with renewed interest.  “What did I whine about?” he asks with a grin.  
  
*Rumble* Cas reaches into the front of Dean's pants, pulling Dean's cock out.  “I'm so good at distracting you, you've already forgotten,” he says with a smile.  
  
“Mmm, yeah, but I think fucking would totally wipe it from my memory,” Dean says, grabbing Cas' arm and leaning backward in the direction of the bed.  
  
Cas takes the not-so-subtle hint and starts walking the two of them toward the bed.  *Wheek* “Then I'll have to fuck you,” he says, then shoves Dean down onto the bed.


End file.
